


Winter Conundrum

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Caring Sebastian, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: After refusing to wear a coat during a walk through the snow, Ciel has fallen ill, and it's up to his exasperated boyfriend to take care of him.





	Winter Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a small request fill. <3

"So, Ciel... Do you care to explain to me how you fell ill after telling me that you were perfectly alright going out in the snow without a coat?" Rang Sebastian's chastising tone throughout the expanse of their cozy bedroom.

He wasn't surprised really, despite being perfectly healthy, Ciel had the saddest excuse for an immune system he had ever seen. Only a day prior, they had walked to the mall a couple of blocks away in search of a birthday gift for Ciel's brother, but upon realizing that he had forgotten his jacket halfway down the last flight of stairs from their apartment, Ciel refused to return for it or accept Sebastian's own. The stubborn university student swore valiantly that he never got sick as they strolled down the sidewalk in the frigid air, and while Sebastian nodded, he couldn't disagree more. In their five years of dating, Sebastian had seen Ciel come down with at least two colds and a stomach bug every year. This was hardly surprising.

"No, and I'm under no obligation to," Ciel muttered, coughing into a tissue while slumping down into the pillows behind him with an annoyed groan. His nose was stuffy and his head was pounding, muscles protesting every movement as he tugged the sheets over his head. "Aren't there anymore blankets, Sebastian? It's freezing in here..."

With a defeated sigh, said man let his hand rest over his boyfriend's trembing shoulder. He slowly tugged back the blankets to allow Ciel to breathe more  
easily, touching his cheeks and forehead with a prominant frown. "You're feverish. I've already given you all of the fleece we own, but your chills should go away once your fever does. Here, sit up for a moment. I brought you some medicine to help since yoy refuse to go to the doctor." He watched Ciel sit up reluctantly, wincing at the painful sounding coughs wracking his small form as he doubled over.

He sat on the edge of their bed and rubbed Ciel's back in soothing circles, halting in his actions only when his lover's fit ceased. Three sneezes were muffles by a tissue when Sebastian turned his back to retrieve the glass of water and tablet, handing them to Ciel and watching as he cringed at the vile flavour spreading across his tongue just when he thought his stuffed-up sinuses prevented him from teasing anything.

"I refuse to go to the doctor for a simple cold... Ugh, these pills revolting." The slighter male grumbled, sinking back onto the mattress with narrow fingers kneading into his sore temples. "My head is killing me..." He was exhausted, but the soreness in his throat and the shivers running rampant through his limbs were keeping him awake.

In any other situation, Sebastian would have once more pointed out to Ciel that it was his own fault he was in this predicament to begin with, but given his own experience with migraines when he last had the flu, he restrained himself for his ailing partner's sake. A sympathetic smile graced his lips and he delicately combed the dampened locks from Ciel's face, fluffing his pillows while his hands were nearby. "I figured as much, congestion can easily worsen headaches. I know you've already said that you aren't hungry, but is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Maybe some tea?"

Ciel blinked up at him tiredly, heavily regretting his decision to not heed his lover's warnings. Of course he would catch a cold! His body simply refused to tolerate extreme temperatures after living in a mild climate for over a decade before moving to New York City for university! He wiped his eyes in hopes that it would make the swollen feeling they possessed go away. He truly did feel miserable... "No tea, it would be a waste when I can't taste it and can barely swallow it. Lay down with me for awhile?"

"I'd love to." After closing the curtains on their bedroom window to block out the white light of winter flurries, Sebastian removed his crimson t-shirt and laid down next to Ciel, who immediately curled up against him to greedily lack onto the source of warmth and comfort. While lounging beside Ciel in only his sable sweatpants, Sebastian cradled him close with a hand on his back and one on his heated nape, helping to block out what little illumination still remained in the room. "Rest for as long as you need to and when you wake up, I will bring you some soup and turn on a movie to keep you from growing bored if you're up for it."

All was silent after his words and he looked down to see the face nuzzled into his neck. However, Ciel wasn't ignoring him or zoned out, his eyed were shut tightly while his chest rose and fell with slow, steady breaths. The only response he received was a quiet snore. With a quiet chuckle, he pressed a kiss onto Ciel's crown, holding him as close as possible as he too allowed himself to fall into a light slumber. How precious and stubborn his boyfriend was.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
Tumblr: Griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
